Welcome to the Forest, Your Hell
by Celebi284
Summary: Arthur is a runaway teen that gets taken by a sadistic scientist with a mission to create beings that are only from the imagination. AU where Arthur is an experiment gone wrong and Aflred is insane.


The click on shoes on tile was heard as a blonde man in a lab coat ran down the hallway. A wicked smile was spread across his face, he clutched a clipboard to his chest as if it was what he needed to live. Soon he burst through a door and slammed the clipboard onto the table.

"Gentlemen! I have found the perfect specimen for our experiment! He's a runaway whose parents disowned him, if we act quickly we can easily stage a little, accident for our chosen man." the blonde scientist grinned ear to ear as he took in the reactions of those around him. A tall ash blonde man raised his hand.

"Ah, Alfred don't you think we're being a little hasty? Just because he won't be missed doesn't mean he has all of the qualifications needed to take on the experiment." The others nodded around him, the man made a good point.

"Ivan, chill man. I've gotten his medical files and he'll do _perfectly, _he's got the right blood type and everything. I'm telling you, we just need to get our hands on him and everything will be perfect." The men around the table exchanged worried looks before Ivan spoke again.

"If you're so sure about this, then how do you plan to get a hold of him? No one in their right mind would willingly come into a project like this." Alfred's smile twisted into a sadistic smirk as the lights flickered off his glasses.

"Oh don't worry, I have my ways."

* * *

A man in his late teens walked down the train platform. His mouth was pulled in a frown as he flipped through his phone.

"Man, why does everyone have to be a fucking twit? First my parents now all of my friends? Bloody hell, where am I going to go now?" The blonde plopped down on an empty bench and stretched his feet out. A honey blonde man with glasses and a large leather jacket tripped over his feet.

"Watch it you wanker! Those are new fucking boots." The man in the leather jacket looked taken back before hurrying off. "God, people of fucking stupid now a days." The blonde tipped his head back and sighed, it was going to be a long night. He pulled his hood over his head and dozed off.

A feeling of weightlessness.

A flash of purple.

The blonde tried to move only to find he was tied down, right on the train tracks. He looked up and saw a long scarf disappearing over the edge of the platform.

"Help! Some one, anyone! Help!" The blonde screamed and he struggled against his bonds. He cried out in frustration and froze on the spot when he could feel an oncoming train. "Fuck! Someone HELP ME!"

A honey blonde head peered over the edge. A twisted smile curved over his face.

"No one will help you, because no one cares." The man walked off and left the blonde tied down. The blonde choked back a sob as angry tears streamed down his face. He knew he shouldn't have told them. He wouldn't be here if he had only kept his mouth shut.

A bright light.

Pain.

* * *

He blinked up at the bright lights that bore down from above, the light was far to bright and bleached to be the sunlight he was used to. A lazy roll to the side sent pain throughout his entire body, so immense that it caused the man to heave up the contents of his stomach all over the nice, clean floor.

Something walked forward and swept away the evidence of sickness, the sound of fur brushing together echoed in his ears as the creature walked away, hesitant as if it were being followed. He stared at the pristine white that surrounded him. Why did it hurt so much? Where was he?

Sharp pain shot up his spine when he tried to sit up, the pain was unbearable. He grit his teeth and leaned in a half crunch, being propped up by only his elbow and glanced down. A blood curling scream ripped through his throat as he saw the entire lower half of his body was missing. A bloody bandage wrapped around his middle was all that was left beyond his waist.

Gentle hands ran through his hair, quickly he glanced up through tear filled eyes to see who was touching him. An attractive man in his mid 20's smiled back down at him.

"Welcome to my laboratory Arthur, I have so been looking forward to being able to experiment on you." The warm smile covered up the cold, calculating gaze that was taking in the half man below him.

"Oh how I can't wait until I get to take you apart, you're a prime specimen that I've been trying to acquire for so long. A freak accident finally allowed you to be brought to me." The man laughed after 'freak accident', had this man caused this to happen to him?

"What are you going to do to me?" Arthur roughly growled, his throat was parched and hurt like glass has been poured down his throat. The man above him bit his lip and looked as if he was barely restraining his eyes from rolling back.

"God, I love it when you talk in that tone. Oh Arthur, I think the question is what I _won't _be doing with you. I have to much planned, altering your DNA, putting a random lower body on you, maybe testing out how well the surgery goes.. You know, see how well the nerves respond to _stimulant." _The doctor licked his lips and wasn't able to suppress the moan that slipped through. Arthur tried to get away from the maniac but it was useless, his upper body strength was less than desirable and he no longer had legs to move with.

"Don't try to get away, you're on my terf now, _Artie_." the name was purred like something that would come from a lover and Arthur shivered in fright, this man was insane! "Mmm I can't decide if I want you willing or not! Oh! How about a surgery without anesthetic? I'll bet you scream _deliciously_." Arthur was frozen now, he couldn't escape this man, it was his doom.

The sting of a needle piercing his skin caused him to look to where the doctor was injecting him with some drug.

"Remember, not the best but the worthy survive Arthur, and I have high hopes for you." Arthur's world was quickly fading to black, the combination of drugs and pain was making everything seem distorted and robotic sounding. His vision was gone but he could pick up the last of what the doctor was telling him.

"I want you to remember my name Arthur, because I want you to forever know who defiled and completely decimated your body. My name is Alfred Jones."

**Boop- enjoy the prologue of the story for my Satyr!Arthur blog (- 7 -)/**


End file.
